Data are to be analyzed and prepared for publication as technical papers. These data, obtained in the course of conduct of this grant, concern the interacting effects of stress (acute and chronic) and d-amphetamine (acute and chronic) upon the synthesis, release, active uptake and catabolism of brain catecholamines and serotonin and adrenal catecholamines. They also concern the effects of acute and chronic stress and amphetamine upon aggressive behavior. One or more critical reviews will be prepared to appropriately integrate these findings with the relevant clinical and pre-clinical literature.